UNA NOCHE DE INSOPNIO
by 48je69
Summary: un pandero, una armonica, un bombo, un grupo de "cantantes" y un amigo desquisiado y con un aire asesino ¿que mas se puede pedir a las 5: 47 am.? penso midorikawa  un one-chot- un poco de yaoi- intento de humor


Hola!

Sé que algunos me quieren matar, pero primero me obsesione con otra serie y segundo el calor me quita las ganas de hacer TODO no solo escribir y para mí el calor es mas allá de los 25 grados y en general estamos teniendo 34, pero hago un esfuerzo

Bueno, para este one-chot me inspire por un hecho real que estuve viviendo hasta hace más o menos una hora, así que me inspire y siendo las 7: 25 aquí en chile se los dejo para que lo lean

Espero que les guste

Nota: las horas son lo más aproximadas a las verdaderas

UNA NOCHE DE INSOPNIO

_12:00 am. Kaze-chan se fue_

Después de haber tenido una pequeña celebración de cumpleaños para almendrita, la ardilla consentida del equipo de futbol, junto con una despedida para Sakuma, novio de Genda, quien se iría unos meses de viaje, Kazemaru había salido con unos amigos del club de atletismo dejándome ordenando solo con suzuno y tachimukai quienes apenas terminamos se fueron a dormir como troncos a sus habitaciones quedándome yo solo.

Subí las escaleras dejando las puertas sin pestillos y una luz encendida para Kaze, entre a mi habitación y me puse a ver series por internet y a jugar Tetris escuchando música, todo normal.

_2: 37 am. Kaze-chan llego_

Entró y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, yo por mi parte deje a un lado el computador y baje a cerrar las puertas y apagar las luces, a Kazemaru le cuesta poner el pestillo, y subo normalmente a seguir con mi rutina de serie-juego-música, pero eso me canso así que fui a hablar con Kaze.

-hola- lo salude el estaba tranquilo en su cama tratando de abrigarse con su manta- ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, aunque tengo los pies muy helados y eso es mala señal- me dijo preocupado

-espera- baje rápidamente por unos calcetines de polar que vi en el sofá, después de todo cuando a Kazemaru se le enfrían sus patitas es señas e que se va a refriar y hace poco anduvo con fiebre, así que mejor cuidarlo

-toma- llegue y se las pase, él me miro

- no era necesario Midorikawa

-kaze-chan te conozco, si yo note las traía te hubieras auto convencido de que no las necesitabas y te volverías a enfermar-el me sonrió

-gracias- estuvimos hablando un par de minutos, me comento que estaba viendo un programa donde aparecían señoras y ukes embarazado y sobre como afrontaban el embarazo ,a él le gustan los programas extraños, y me comento que haría si tuviera uno con su Endo y de cantidad 2 era lo ideal, tal vez un tercero, pero no quería 5 como aquella mujer, luego lo deje solo para que se durmiera, yo no lo iba a hacer, ayer me desvele y me desperté pasado las 17:00 y con toda la azúcar que comí, seguramente amanecería antes que diera mi primer bostezo

_3:00 am. Empiezan a cantar_

Los vecinos del frente están cantando, yo los sentía muy levemente, por lo que los ignore y seguí con lo mío.

_3: 40 am. Mi amigo me llama_

Kaze me llama para hacerme una pregunta algo extraña, había unos perros al frente acostados, grandes y nosotros teníamos gatos así que fuimos a rescatarlos, ahí escuche mejor era un grupo de por lo menos 5 personas con un pandero cantando canciones de la época de mi vis abuela a todo volumen como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

_4: 15 Cada cierto rato kaze me habla _

Su habitación es la ultima del pasillo de da hacia afuera por lo que es el que más los escucha, yo sigo en el computador y tachi y suzu aun no han mostrado señal de estar despiertos, Saku en general le cuesta dormir cuando tiene que hacer algún viaje, pero él está en el jardín así que no estoy seguro de que está haciendo.

-Mido- kaze me llamo

-si- voy a su habitación y esta con la luz apagada

- hay uno que canta muy bien ¿lo escuchaste?

-nop, pensé que dormías

- no he podido

-suerte- me fui e intente escuchar, pero no escuche nada especial, luego una voz horrible entro por mis oídos

-¡este no es le bueno!- mi grito el peli azul desde su habitación

-¡lo note!- le respondí y seguí jugando

_4:48 am. Instintos asesinos_

-mido-chan no puedo dormir- se quejo-tienen un pandero, un bombo y una guitarra y definitivamente no son ni Arjona ni Shakira

Me le tire encina- agradece que no han sacado una Gaita-dije con algo de burla

-si fuera así me encargo de que de la traguen-dijo con un poco de ira

El sonido de una armónica se escucho fuertemente y los cantos aumentaron su volumen

-los matare- sus ojos de furia, tanto así que aun que no podía verlo por la oscuridad los sentí penetrantes y siniestros

-kaze tranquilo ¿tienes sueño?

-no, me tome una taza de café cuando estaba fuera porque me dio mucho sueño, pero ahora no logro recuperarlo y por eso quería paz y tranquilidad

-solo intenta ignorarlo

- no creo que pueda, mido si siguen así enloqueceré

-exagerado, no enloquecerás

_6:00 am. Enloqueció_

-¡mido!- y de nuevo

-si-volví a su habitación como por 8va vez desde que llego

-¡quiero a Alvin!- genial, ahora quería al gato

- pues ve por el- mejor seguirle la corriente

-si claro, emmm… Suzu, Tachi emmm… vine por mi gato- dijo para que me imaginara la escena, pues después de que nuestro gato se enfermara formo su base en su habitación que es la más grande- Suzuno me castra ahí mismo- tenía razón

-bueno, yo tengo a la chicoca, a pushking y afuera esta la moña

-no quiero a Alvin, es que le queda tan bien el nombre

-claro porque es A-L-V-I-N-O, por eso se lo pusiste

-lo sé, jajajaja- se rio como un sicópata, yo me empezó a ir, llegue al pasillo y grito-¡quiero a mi bebe!- refiriéndose al gato, espero.

-¡Enloqueciste!- le grite

-¡te lo dije! ¡Es por el sueño!

-claro, échale le culpa- dije con algo de burla

_6:33 am. Amanecer_

A qué lindo es el amanecer, todo se empieza a iluminar con delicadeza acabando con la oscuridad

"_El amanecer, llega con su luz a la oscuridad"_

-Pero no es necesario que lo anuncien- me dije a mi mismo, con un cierto impulso de gritarlo por la ventana- todo el vecindario los escucho, no es necesario repetirlo, además no creo que hayan dejado dormir a nadie

"_El amanecer, llega con su luz a la oscuridad"_

Siguieron cantando lo mismo repetidamente, a distintas voces y tonos, tanto chicas como chicos, anunciando los primeros rayos de sol del sábado 28 de enero de 2012

Así siguieron hasta…

_6:46 am. Milagro_

No sé si fue por el sueño, por la policía o por los ovnis, pero por fin se callaron, dejando a los pobres ciudadanos del sector dormir tranquilamente como se merecían después de tan cansadora semana.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado y también espero encontrar algo de inspiración, pero el calor me la quita

Nos vemos!


End file.
